


locker room foot rub

by Dr_Crates



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Crates/pseuds/Dr_Crates
Summary: yeah straight up
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	locker room foot rub

Barney isn’t all too good at hiding his interests, nor his intentions.

“C’mon, doc, your feet must be killing you.” He sat on the locker room bench, hands unstrapping his heavy boots. “Let me give ‘em a massage.”  
Gordon sat hard next to him. The work day is over, and his HEV suit locked away, and his feet aching as he suddenly felt the long day’s worth of running around in tight, heavy gear. He raised his brows in Barney’s direction. The man sat across from him has been pestering Gordon to have a go at his feet for days; his friend’s sudden fixation on something he considered boring and mundane.  
A minute into a stiff silence, Gordon lifted his legs unto the bench between them. He slid off his shoes hesitantly, looking up over his glasses with a tense furrow and a look that informed Barney that he was just the slightest bit concerned. Still, his sighed in relief as he slipped his toes out of the confines of his hard leather work shoes.

Barney’s slight hands slid over the doctor’s feet and squeezed a hard grunt out of him. Drifted to pay attention to his left foot, large in his hands as he wrapped them around it and pressed his fingers into the underside. Rubbed his soles and prodded at his pads. Ran gentle fingers between long, strong toes.

“Man, you have… real nice feet there.”

Mind blank and eyes fixated down on his work, oblivious to the noticeable bulge in his pants until he caught Gordon’s eyes staring down at it, as wide eyed and slack jawed as his first day on the job.  
A wave of fear rushed through Barney’s spine for just a moment, before washing away. It was clear from the start that his interest in his friend’s feet was… less innocent in nature than merely a concern for his comfort, although he did, nonetheless, cherish the look of pleasure on Gordon’s face as he was being handled. He made the quickdraw decision to persist.

He leaned in closer and pushed Gordon back, laid down unto the bench, and quickly pressed his face into the sole of his foot before his somewhat hampered sense of decency could make him change his mind. His heartbeat like a machine gun in his chest, high off of the obscenity of the scene, erotic and depraved in his mind, he found wet, moaning breaths escape his mouth as he took the doctor’s toes in, felt them curl at his tongue and the man splayed in front of him shake. His eyelids felt heavy when he finally parted them slowly and took a moment to focus on Gordon’s face, flushed hot red. His heavy panting, breath faintly visible in the cool locker room air, made Barney’s mind hazy. A noticeable wet spot gathered at the crotch of Gordon’s pants, the sight of which tempted Barney to reach forward and run his finger down the seam of his slacks, caught off guard by a low grunt that sent a jolt down to his crotch.  
He pressed deeper through the fabrics, his other hand caressing the sole of the man’s foot and his tongue running between his toes, nibbling gently at the sensitive webbing between them, the pleasure and the sounds coming out of his usually quiet and reserved coworker making his stomach whirr and his dick twitch until he felt himself spill and cum in his pants.

His mind finally cleared as he sat up on the bench, his jeans uncomfortably wet. He looked down at Gordon, still huffing and hot and soaking, tears rolling down his burning face.

“H-Hey, I’m… I’m sorry about that.” Barney whispered.

Gordon finally looked up at him through foggy glasses and a dejected stare.

“Heh. Alright, doc, let me see your other foot.”


End file.
